Amigas São Para Essas Coisas
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Genderbend) Rena é confrontada por suas amigas, que descobrem seu segredo oculto. Em vez de a porem de lado, ajudam-na de uma forma inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

**Título** **:** Amigas São Para Essas Coisas | Autora **:** Sandra Longbottom | **Personagens:** Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/James Potter /Peter Pettigrew/Severus Snape/Lily Evans | **Género:** Amizade | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** Two-Shot | Idioma **:** Português |

 **Sinopse:** (Genderbend) Rena é confrontada por suas amigas, que descobrem seu segredo oculto. Em vez de a porem de lado, ajudam-na de uma forma inesperada.

 **Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

 **Notas:**

Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

Essa fanfic é uma genderbend, ou seja, é uma fanfic em que o personagem fictício tem seu sexo ou identidade de gênero alterado a partir da norma canônica. A fanfic está situada na época dos Marotos. Minha primeira fanfic com esse tema.

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **AMIGAS SÃO PARA ESSAS COISAS**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **O Segredo Revelado**

Rena Lupin, uma jovem de belos olhos cor de âmbar e longos cabelos castanhos, saía da enfermaria de Hogwarts depois de uma semana intensa de lua cheia. Seu corpo frágil estava dolorido e com novas cicatrizes, mas nenhuma visível. Ela olhava constantemente para suas pernas, para ver se estavam machucadas, mas estavam normais.

Quando tinha chegado à enfermaria, tinha tomado um banho com a ajuda de Madame Pomfrey, que a ajudara a se lavar da sujeira e do sangue seco, desinfetando suas novas feridas.

Para sua satisfação, Dumbledore tinha passado por lá e conversado com ela, para saber como se encontrava. Não tinha disposição, depois daquela semana de sofrimento, de subir as escadas em caracol e entrar na sala do diretor, como se tivesse em encrencas. Já chegava quando tentava salvar suas amigas de detenções, o que era quase todos as semanas.

O diretor era um homem muito amável, que tinha construído um abrigo para suas "Noites de Lua", como ela chamava aos dias de lua cheia. A diretora de sua casa, depois das luas cheias, ia sempre levar-lhe biscoitos de chocolate e uma manta, para se tapar, pois suas transformações, por vezes, eram tão repentinas, que rasgavam suas roupas.

Já passava da meia noite e os corredores estavam desertos, para seu alívio. Se a vissem, no dia seguinte seu nome seria falado por toda Hogwarts e ela não gostava de dar nas vistas. Se investigassem um pouco poderiam descobrir seu segredo, e ela estaria em sérios problemas.

Mesmo com os músculos doloridos, se esforçou por correr. Estava desejosa por chegar a seu dormitório, tomar uma relaxante ducha e se deitar na cama. A água ajudava a minimizar a dor. Se sentia terrivelmente cansada, mal se aguentava de pé, mas fez um ultimo esforço. Era uma garota, uma lobisomem, era forte. Passava pela TPM e pela menstruação e essas dores não se comparavam às transformações.

Tinha uma pequena dor de cabeça, devido à falta de descanso, e massajou as têmporas. Precisava mesmo de descansar. Se dirigiu para a Torre Leste e atravessou o corredor do sétimo andar. Parou à frente da Dama Gorda, que estava descansando e pigarreou. O retrato abriu os olhos, sonolenta e, ao ver o rosto cansado e as olheiras debaixo dos olhos opacos de Rema, disse, suavemente:

– A senha, Rena? – Ela fechou seus olhos, sentindo uma tontura, mas conseguiu se equilibrar e respondeu, com voz fraca:

– Bravura. – A Dama Gorda se endireitou, olhando preocupada para ela, mas abriu a porta, a deixando passar.

Rena entrou aos tropeções e respirou fundo, antes de descer as escadas do Salão Comunal. Viu Jane Potter e Sirena Black sentadas no sofá, em frente à lareira. Estavam ambas de pijama, uns shorts e uma blusa fina, e conversavam em voz baixa. Os cabelos de Sirena, brilhantes e sedosos, caíam como cascatas por suas costas, ao contrário dos de Jane, que eram curtos e rebeldes, e negros como a noite. Seus suaves perfumes entraram por suas narinas e ela se sentiu em paz.

– Oi. – Falou Rena, revelando sua presença. Elas se levantaram de um salto e observaram-na, preocupadas. Sirena foi a primeira a reagir, se dirigindo apressadamente para ela e a puxando pelo braço. Rena soltou um silvo de dor e Sirena largou de imediato seu braço, pedindo desculpas:

– Me perdoe, Rena. – Falou, penalizada – Não queria ser tão bruta.

– Não há problema. – Respondeu ela, massajando seu braço. Sirena entrelaçou suavemente o braço em seus quadris e a encaminhou para o sofá, onde Jane as esperava, de pernas cruzadas, mostrando uma boa parte de sua coxa, e seu rosto estava sério, como nunca tinha visto. Endireitou seus óculos, observando elas se sentando. Sem deixá-la respirar, atacou de imediato com perguntas:

– OK, Rena. – Ordenou, os olhos dela brilhavam em sua direção – Nos fale. Que está acontecendo com você?

– Como assim? – Perguntou ela, tentando se desviar da conversa – Eu estou bem.

– Não está nada. – Falou Sirena, veementemente – Você anda esquisita. Você já é, mas anda ainda mais.

– Nos conte o que está acontecendo, por favor. – Pediu Jane, suavemente – Somos suas amigas.

Os olhos de Rena se encheram de lágrimas com essas palavras, mas ela não falou. Não tinha coragem para revelar seu segredo, mesmo às suas amigas. Sabia que, mal o contasse, seria descartada como um pedaço de lixo, sem uso. Um nada.

Percebendo seu estado alterado, as duas amigas se aproximaram mais e lhe deram um abraço. Antes que Rena pudesse evitar, lágrimas começaram escorrendo por seu rosto marcado pelo cansaço e chorou por uma infinidade de tempo. Elas não a largaram e Rena agradeceu profundamente o caloroso contato.

– Nos conte, por favor. – Pediu Sirena, suavemente. Rena sabia que não podia contar a verdade, tinha muito medo da rejeição. Tinha de contar a mentira do costume.

– Minha mãe… – Começou, mas Jane a interrompeu, se afastando dela:

– Sabemos que sua mãe não está doente, não é sobre ela. É outro assunto mais importante.

Rena sabia que suas amigas eram inteligentes, por isso, quase sempre escapavam às detenções.

– Como? – Perguntou, querendo saber como elas tinham descoberto.

– Porque não é normal você sair só nas semanas de lua cheia. – Falou Sirena, de repente, e ela fechou seus olhos, percebendo que elas sabiam a verdade, que só queriam sua confirmação. Não viu o empurrão que Jane deu a Sirena e os olhares de reprovação. Sirena fez um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado e Jane revirou os olhos, voltando a olhar para Rena. Abriu novamente os olhos e perguntou:

– Que vocês querem saber? -Jane hesitou, sabendo que provocaria dor em sua amiga, mas sabia que tinha de perguntar. Hesitante, falou:

– Rena, você é….uma lobisomem? – Ela sentiu seu sangue correndo rapidamente e deixou de respirar por uns momentos, devido ao choque da pergunta. Mesmo sabendo que ela iria ser feita, era doloroso demais escutá-la.

Olhou para o fogo crepitante da lareira, sentindo frio, mesmo quando o Salão Comunal estava quente. Seu coração tamborilava e as lágrimas inundavam seu rosto. Limpou com as mãos, sabendo que aquele momento, que tanto tentara evitar, tinha chegado. Nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão cedo.

Era uma jovem de doze anos, que tinha sido mordida pelo alfa mais poderoso da sociedade, Fenrir Greyback. Tinha apenas quarto anos, quando tudo aconteceu, por uma desavença estúpida com seu pai, Lyall Lupin, que era uma autoridade de renome mundial sobre não-humanos, espíritos, aparições e outras criaturas estranhas. Não sabia direito a história, seus pais nunca lhe contaram toda a história. Mas sabia que tinha a ver com a morte de duas crianças trouxas.

Mesmo sendo tão jovem, ainda se lembrava da primeira lua cheia, era difícil esquecer a dor intensa que a tinha avassalado quando a lua iluminou os céus. Tinha gritado de dor, implorando pela ajuda de seus pais, mas a porta do quarto enfeitado, onde tinha sido trancada, não se tinha aberto durante toda a noite.

Tinha sentido muito medo de não sobreviver, ela era uma menina que adorava a natureza, a vida. Possuía uma enorme valentia, era determinada e uma pessoa de bom senso, fazendo com que os adultos pensassem que ela era mais velha do que parecia e ficavam espantados por perceberem que era muito nova. Queria esquecer, ser uma adolescente normal, mas não podia. Greyback tinha roubado sua inocência, a beleza da infância.

Tinha sido uma sorte para ela entrar em Hogwarts. Por não ter controle sobre a doença, tornava-se perigosa sempre que se transformava. Parecia impossível que um dia chegasse a freqüentar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, pois os pais das outras crianças certamente se oporiam à ideia de que seus filhos estudassem com uma lobisomem.

Mas, quando completou onze anos, Albus Dumbledore assumiu a direção da escola e permitiu que ela estudasse na escola, mantendo sua condição em segredo. Chegou a Hogwarts e Dumbledore tomou alguns cuidados especiais antes de sua chegada, visando a proteção dos estudantes, professores e dela própria.

Foi construído um túnel dos jardins da escola até uma casa no povoado de Hogsmeade, nas proximidades do castelo. À entrada do túnel nos jardins foi plantado estrategicamente um Salgueiro Lutador.

Todos os meses, poderia se esconder nesta casa durante a lua cheia e suas transformações eram tão violentas que os moradores de Hogsmeade acreditavam que a casa, então chamada de _Casa dos Gritos_ , fosse assombrada por fantasmas.

Sempre pensou que iria ficar sozinha, mas fez amizade no trem com Jane e Sirena, que nunca a largaram. Elas já se conheciam desde bebês mas, não sabia porque, queriam inclui-la no grupo. Nunca tivera amigos, tinha medo que soubessem sua condição e que a rejeitassem, mas elas nunca desistiram dela, e se tornaram amigas.

Ainda se lembrava de uma das detenções das duas garotas, um Slytherin a tinha ofendido no meio do Salão Principal, porque tinha tirado uma melhor nota no trabalho de Transfiguração, e suas amigas lhe lançaram um feitiço, que o deixou com borbulhas grandes e mal cheirosas em todo seu corpo. Demorou uns dias para o garoto se livrar delas, e as garotas tiveram de limpar o banheiro feminino, mas nunca se queixaram do castigo, só lamentaram que o feitiço não tivesse sido definitivo. Esse gesto lhe tinha demonstrado que se importavam com ela, e que queriam seu bem e, a partir daí, aceitou abertamente a amizade delas.

Chorando com as recordações, respondeu baixinho:

– Sim… – Tapou o rosto com as mãos, temendo a reação de suas amigas, e continuou – Eu sou um monstro.

Soluçou, ignorando seu corpo dolorido. A dor de seu coração era mais cruel, mais intensa. Ficaram as três em silêncio, Sirena e Jane pensavam, enquanto Rena se tentava acalmar. Ela sabia que, depois dessa revelação, que iria ficar sozinha.

Inspirou fundo várias vezes e olhou para suas amigas, que a olhavam seriamente. Com os olhos brilhando de raiva, Jane perguntou:

– Quem foi o maldito?

– Greyback. – Respondeu de imediato.

– Como aconteceu? – Perguntou Sirena, sua voz estava baixa e tensa.

– Tinha quatro anos na altura. – E contou sua história. Suas amigas escutaram atentamente, sem se mexerem, nem dizerem uma palavra. Por suas expressões dava para perceber que queriam se vingar de Greyback, mas Rena não deixaria. Nunca permitiria que elas ficassem em perigo por sua causa.

Sentiu os braços de Jane a rodeando, um abraço possessivo, e escutou suas palavras, que transbordavam uma sinceridade translúcida:

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – Prometeu – A gente está aqui para você.

Sentiu um toque suave em seus cabelos e Sirena falou, sua voz denotava tristeza:

– Nunca nos afastaremos de você. – Prometeu Sirena – Vamos arranjar uma solução…

– Porque somos as "Marotas". – Concluiu Jane e se afastaram. Rena deu um sorriso tímido, se sentindo mais leve, antes de se aperceber da verdade. De olhos marejados, falou:

– Mas…mas sou um monstro. – Soluçou, se apercebendo que não poderia ter ninguém a seu lado. Elas ficariam em perigo, e nunca se perdoaria se algo de mal lhes acontecesse por sua causa. Jane se levantou, juntou as palmas das mãos, mexendo-as para cima e para baixo, um gesto demonstrava claramente que ela não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

– Está sendo dramática. – Falou sua amiga, irônicamente – Segure os Testrálios, Rena. Me perdoe por não estar tremendo na sua presença

– Mas, é verdade. – Falou chorosa.

– Você é nossa amiga. – Começou Sirena, seriamente, algo que Rena raramente via nela.

– E não deixaremos você sozinha. – Jane torceu suas mãos, nervosa, e Rena ficou preocupada, perguntando:

– Que aconteceu?

– Eu também tenho uma coisa para revelar. – Começou Jane, fechando seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados. Ficaram em silêncio, por uns momentos, mas Sirena quebrou o momento, falando com superioridade:

– Deixe de ser dramática, Jane, e fale logo.

– Sirena! – Repreendeu Rena – Não pressione, pode ser doloroso para ela falar disso.

– Me desculpe. – Pediu ela, em um muxoxo. Jane ergueu seus braços e falou:

– Está vendo esse braço. – Abanou o esquerdo, e as duas amigas focalizaram o olhar – É, na verdade, mais pequeno que o outro, mas você não consegue ver, especialmente quando faço isso.

E abanou os braços de cima a baixo, movendo os quadris e os cabelos em uma dança ridícula. Rena deu uma risadinha ao ver como ela se mexia. Sirena, a seu lado, observava atentamente suas reações, sentindo o coração apertado. Rena era a melhor pessoa que conhecia, e sofria cruelmente por causa de um monstro.

Tentou imaginar como ela se devia ter sentido tão sozinha durante aquelas luas cheias, fechada na Casa dos Gritos, para não machucar ninguém. Ela não merecia todo aquele sofrimento. Elas, no início do ano, tinham desconfiado de seus sumiços. Conheciam a história de sua mãe, mas algo não batia certo. Um dia, por acaso, quando Jane estava olhando o calendário, no final do primeiro ano, é que se aperceberam da coincidência. Ficaram com receio de lhe perguntar, afinal, podiam estar enganadas. Mas foi uma cicatriz que tinham visto nas costas de Rena, quando ela estava trocando de roupa, que se aperceberam que seus receios eram reais.

Sem ela saber, tinham ido várias vezes à biblioteca, o local mais poeirento de toda a escola e procurado uma resposta. Até aquele momento, não tinham encontrado uma resposta, mas iriam procurar mais intensamente. Afinal, já tinham lido mais de metade da biblioteca, por Rena.

De repente, uma passagem de um livro de Transfiguração do sétimo ano surgiu em seus pensamentos e sorriu. Precisava de reler o livro, para saber mais. Se levantou e Jane parou sua dança ridícula. Rena parou de rir e Sirena falou:

– Creio que Rena precisa de dormir. Nem com maquiagem consegue tirar essa palidez mórbida. Parece um vampiro com falta de sangue.

– Sirena! – Repreendeu Rena, envergonhada com a falta de tato de sua amiga, mas elas ajudaram-na a se levantar, a levando para o dormitório feminino. Retiraram suas roupas, tentando ignorar as cicatrizes em suas costas e encheram a banheira com espuma e água morna. Ajudaram-na a se sentar e Rena suspirou ao sentir a água morna banhando seu corpo. Saíram do banheiro, e Rena se lavou lentamente com uma bucha. Ainda se sentia suja daquelas noites, e sabia que essa sensação só desapareceria dentro de alguns dias.

Se sentia melhor, seus músculos já não estavam tão doloridos. Se lavou e enrolou a toalha no corpo. Lavou os dentes e vestiu o pijama que suas amigas tinham deixado para ela. Saiu do banheiro e viu Jane e Sirena ajeitando sua cama. No criado mudo estava um prato com biscoitos de chocolate e um copo de leite. Estavam-na paparicando.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, se aproximou e agradeceu:

– Obrigada, meninas. – Elas sorriram e Rena beijou-as na bochecha, se deitando na cama. Se entreteu bebericando o leite, que estava morno e gostoso, e comendo os biscoitos. Sirena perguntou, marotamente, usando propositadamente seu apelido:

– Você quer uma massagem, Moony?

– _Vá dormir._ – Sussurrou Rena, envergonhada com o tom sedutor de sua amiga. Enquanto Sirena tentava não gargalhar, Jane falou:

– Até amanhã. – Lhe deram um beijo na testa e se afastaram. Rena, sorrindo, respondeu:

– Até amanhã, meninas. – Escutou elas se deitando na cama e, poucos minutos depois, no silêncio, terminou seu lanche. Sentindo o sono chegando, só teve tempo de colocar o copo no criado mudo e adormeceu, sem se aperceber que suas amigas estavam esperando ela adormecer, para criarem um plano para ajudá-la.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Mais um projeto que iniciei. Dessa vez é genderbend e na Época dos Marotos. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Essa fanfic terá apenas dois capítulos. Espero que gostem do desenrolar da história. Bjs :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada a todos que comentaram e favoritaram a fanfic. Aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Descobrindo uma Solução**

O dia tinha passado normalmente para Rena. Fora abordada por seus colegas, que queriam saber sobre sua mãe. Tivera DCAT, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Encantamentos, e os professores a ajudaram com as matérias em atraso. Sirena e Jane não tinham aprontado nada, para espanto de todos. Há semanas que não faziam nada, estavam demasiado quietas. Mas Rena sabia que estavam preparando algo.

Liam Evans também a tinha ajudado a se livrar de uns garotos mais _intrometidos._ Era um jovem bem educado, que a ajudava sempre que ela precisava. As garotas das outras casas tinham inveja dela, porque andavam sempre juntos. Embora ainda tivesse rosto de criança, tinha uma beleza discreta. O que mais seduzia as garotas era seu rosto angelical, contrastando com seus cabelos cor de fogo, e seus olhos esmeraldas, que faziam qualquer uma suspirar.

Rena sabia que, se não fosse por sua condição, seria mais extrovertida e poderia, até, arranjar um namorado.

Suas amigas estiveram a tarde toda na biblioteca, dizendo que estavam fazendo uma pesquisa, um castigo imposto por Mc Gonagall por estarem constantemente conversando nas aulas, e não queriam que ela estivesse com elas, perdendo aquele maravilhoso dia de sol. Rena ainda tentou argumentar, mas suas amigas a expulsaram da biblioteca, a deixando com um pequeno mal estar, pensando que não queriam estar com ela, já que tinham descoberto o monstro que era.

Passou o resto da tarde no salão comunal dos Gryffindors, ajudando Petra Pettigrew, sua amiga baixinha e de longos dentes de rato, que parecia saber o que Jane e Sirena estavam aprontando, mas nada dizia. Petra também sabia de sua condição, e a olhava um pouco assustada, o que a deixou com um nó na barriga. Não queria que ninguém tivesse receio dela.

Ela ainda insistiu, mas não conseguiu arrancar nenhuma informação de Petra. Suspirou, derrotada, e a ajudou com a redação de Poções, sobre a Pedra da Lua, usada como pedra sagrada e de cura. Rena leu que essas pedras estavam associadas ao lado feminino, à sensibilidade, intuição e clarividência, usado muito na Adivinhação. E percebeu que deveria estar afastada dessa pedra na época da lua cheia ou da menstruação, devido à natureza sensível e emocional da mulher.

Era um ingrediente raro nas poções, mas essencial. Petra já tinha trazido alguns livros da biblioteca e as duas ficaram procurando mais informações para complementar o trabalho de Slughorn.

Liam chegou ao salão comunal quando elas estavam terminando o trabalho. O ruivo trazia nas mãos um livro de Encantamentos e, não querendo incomodar, subiu as escadas devagar. Seu dormitório estava vazio e pousou o livro em cima da cama. Desceu as escadas e viu que elas já estavam arrumando. Se aproximou e falou:

– Oi, meninas. – Sua voz era firme, e um pouco rouca. Elas se levantaram e Rena sorriu, ao responder:

– Oi, Liam. Estava ajudando Petra na redação de Poções. – Liam acenou com a cabeça, comentando:

– A Pedra da Lua. Potter estava comentando sobre isso na biblioteca. – A curiosidade de Rena falou mais alto, e ela perguntou:

– O que você escutou mais? – Liam hesitou um pouco, e continuou:

– Bom…nada de especial. Elas estiveram falando de tudo um pouco, principalmente de Quidditch. – A curiosidade desapareceu de seu rosto e Petra disse:

– Vou guardar minhas coisas.

– Eu faço companhia às senhoritas. – Se ofereceu ele. Rena agradeceu, enquanto sua amiga levava seus materiais para o dormitório e se envolveu em uma conversa.

– Potter e Black estão muito quietas. – Comentou ele, seriamente, olhando para ela com atenção – Elas não estão preparando nada, pois não?

– Que eu saiba, não. – Admitiu Rena, pensativa – E, normalmente, elas me contam seus planos. Obviamente, se elas me tivessem falado, não diria nada.

Liam riu com sua sinceridade e comentou:

– A fiel Marota. – Ela se recordou da alcunha que Sirena lhe tinha dado no primeiro ano. Mc Gonagall tinha flagrado Jane e Sirena tentando explodir com o banheiro masculino e quase tinham levado uma detenção, se Rena não lhe tivesse prometido que suas amigas iriam andar na linha. E elas andaram, por dois dias. Tinham sido os dias mais sossegados desde que ela tinha entrado em Hogwarts.

Rena riu com ele, se sentindo uma jovem normal, sem problemas. Petra desceu correndo as escadas, seu rosto ruborizado pela corrida, e perguntou, sua voz fina cheia de curiosidade:

– Que aconteceu?

– Nada. – Respondeu Liam seriamente, olhando para sua colega, enquanto ela segurava o riso. Saíram do Salão Comunal e foram os três em direção ao Salão Principal. Liam e Rena conversavam sobre as aulas, enquanto Petra estava um pouco afastada deles, escutando a conversa. Percebendo que ela estava muito calada, tentaram adiciona-la na conversa, o que deixou a garota muito feliz. Desceram calmamente as escadas e entraram no Salão Principal.

Severina Snape estava à porta esperando Liam. Seus cabelos negros e oleosos caíam sob suas costas e a cor de sua pele era de uma palidez doentia. Usava o uniforme de Slytherin, o que a tornava ainda mais sem sal. Seus olhos eram negros e sem brilho, o que assustava muitos de seus colegas. Não era uma pessoa bonita, mas Rena admitia, tinha uma voz suave e delicada. Liam se despediu delas e foi em direção à amiga, que deu um sorrisinho ao vê-lo. Rena não tinha nada contra ela, ao contrário de Jane, que pensava que a outra era uma rival sua, que queria Liam só para ela.

Rena e Petra se dirigiram para a mesa de Gryffindor, percebendo que as duas garotas ainda não tinham chegado. Se sentaram e se serviram. Rena comeu um delicioso peixe frito com batatas fritas e legumes a acompanhar e bebeu suco de laranja fresco. Olhava, de vez em quando, para a porta, para ver se elas apareciam, mas elas não chegavam. Ficou preocupada, pensando no que lhes poderia ter acontecido. Elas nunca faltavam às refeições, era a primeira vez que tal acontecia.

Liam e Severina estavam no fundo da mesa, conversando e jantando ao mesmo tempo. Embora se pudessem sentar com amigos em outras mesas, os Slytherins nunca permitiam que um nascido trouxa se sentasse ao lado deles. Os professores estavam todos sentados na mesa principal, saboreando a refeição. Rena percebeu que o diretor olhava por debaixo dos oclinhos de meia lua para sua mesa, procurando as duas encrenqueiras. Não sabendo onde estavam e querendo saber, se levantou e sussurrou no ouvido de Petra:

– Vou procurar Sirena e Jane, tá bom? – Petra pegou automaticamente no guardanapo e limpou sua boca. Se levantou de um salto, pousando o pano e guinchou:

– Eu vou com você! – Rena nada disse e saíram do Salão Principal. Infelizmente, não tinham o Mapa com elas. A ideia de criá-lo tinha sido de Sirena, que não queria ser flagrada tantas vezes pelos professores, e saber o que todo o mundo estava fazendo. Jane também tinha contribuído muito, criando o grupo "As Marotas".

Embora estivesse incompleto, já mostrava algumas passagens secretas e o Salão Comunal dos Gryffindor, tal como os terrenos da escola. Mas iria buscá-lo, e iria descobrir onde elas estariam.

Entraram por uma das centenas passagens secretas que conheciam no primeiro andar. Era um espaço estreito e os corredores eram frios e desertos. Eram iluminados por tochas, que se acendiam à passagem delas. A primeira vez que tinham ali andado, os corredores estavam cheios de pó, com aranhas caminhando pelas paredes, tal como outros pequenos animais. Tinham lançado feitiços de limpeza, deixando o local irreconhecível.

Quando se lembrou que poderia tê-las utilizado na noite retrasada, quase bateu com a cabeça contra a parede, por tamanha burrice. Mas estava tão cansada, que nem se tinha lembrado.

Subiram umas escadas em espiral e, quando chegaram ao topo, Petra respirava ruidosamente. Rena abriu a porta de ferro e entraram nos corredores do sétimo andar. Olharam em volta, para ver se estava gente, mas estavam vazios. Saíram cuidadosamente e, ao fechar a porta, ela se transformou em parede. As duas garotas avançaram em direção ao retrato da Dama Gorda, que falou amavelmente:

– Oi, meninas. Como vão?

– Bem, obrigada. – Respondeu Rena, enquanto Petra acenava timidamente com a cabeça. – Bravura.

A Dama Gorda se afastou ao escutar a senha e elas entraram. Desceram as escadas e viram Jane e Sirena conversando animadamente, sentadas no sofá. À frente delas tinham uma mesa, com alguns doces, contrabandeados da cozinha. Pararam de conversar e olharam em direção às escadas. Rena avançou para elas, aliviada por tê-las encontrado.

Parou à frente delas, pousou as mãos nos quadris e repreendeu:

– Onde vocês estiveram a tarde toda? Fiquei preocupada. – Sirena e Jane se entreolharam, perceberam que estavam ferradas. Quando Rena ficava em "modo mamãe", escutavam sermões que poderiam durar horas.

– Estivemos na biblioteca. – Respondeu Jane, não conseguindo evitar sorrir, estava muito feliz com a descoberta que fizeram.

– Sério? – Perguntou Rena, não conseguindo acreditar. Elas só iam à biblioteca quando eram obrigadas, senão nunca colocavam lá os pés, embora Madame Pince não se importasse que elas não aparecessem. Seus livros não ficariam ameaçados.

Sirena se levantou com um enorme sorriso no rosto e entrelaçou sua mão na de Rena, a levando em direção ao sofá. A garota não sabia o que pensar, suas amigas estavam genuinamente contentes, não era como quando preparavam alguma peça, algo de bom tinha acontecido.

– Que está acontecendo? – Perguntou, se sentando, estava curiosa para saber o que elas tinham aprontado.

– Descobrimos! – Exclamou Sirena, irradiante de alegria.

– Descobriram o quê? – Perguntou Rena, não entendendo o que elas queriam dizer. Jane riu antes de falar, toda sorridente.

– Como ficar com você nas noites de lua cheia, sua bobinha.

Rena não conseguiu acreditar em suas palavras. Sabia que elas fariam de tudo para a verem bem mas não percebia como o iriam fazer. Era muito perigoso, ela não conseguia se controlar, e podia custar suas vidas.

– Me expliquem. – Pediu, sentindo Petra se sentando a seu lado, também querendo saber o plano delas. Ela também sabia da condição de Rena, Jane e Sirena lhe tinham contado naquela manhã, e tinha ficado assustada com a revelação, mas elas a sossegaram, dizendo que poderiam ajudá-la.

Engendraram um plano, enquanto elas ficariam na biblioteca, continuando sua pesquisa, Petra ficaria de olho em Rena, a fazendo ficar sempre ocupada. Não tinha sido muito difícil, ela tinha alguns trabalhos em atraso, e Rena se disponibilizou de imediato para ajudá-la. Mas também tinha ficado preocupada quando percebeu que elas estavam demorando muito tempo. Não tivera notícias delas durante todo aquele tempo. Elas sabiam o que procurar, mas iriam encontrar? Era o que se perguntara constantemente.

Felizmente, Rena decidira ir procurá-las e ela ficou aliviada, queria saber se tinham conseguido.

Escutou as explicações de Jane e Sirena, admirada com a inteligência de ambas. Rena ouvia as explicações, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, nunca ninguém, tirando seus pais, tinha feito tanto por ela. Mas não podia deixar que elas se sacrificassem desse jeito, elas poderiam se machucar para o resto da vida. Magia era muito boa, mas também muito perigosa. Colocou um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha e agradeceu:

– Obrigada por tudo o que estão fazendo por mim, mas não posso aceitar. – Observou as expressões revoltadas de suas amigas, e continuou – Não posso permitir que vocês se tornem animargi. É magica antiga e poderosa. É tão perigosa que, se vocês falharem um passo, podem se machucar seriamente. E eu não aguentaria ver vocês mal por minha causa. Não posso permitir.

Jane revirou os olhos ao escutar o pedido de sua amiga e falou:

– Não exagere, Moony. – Utilizou seu apelido propositadamente – Criamos o "Mapa das Marotas" no primeiro ano e temos grande parte de Hogwarts desenhada. – E perguntou, petulante – Você acha mesmo que não conseguimos nos transformar?

– É magia antiga. E vocês são estudantes do segundo ano. Não têm conhecimento suficiente! - Insistiu Rena, embora soubesse que não iria valer a pena. Jane, quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém conseguia fazer com que ela mudasse de ideia. Sirena também era do mesmo jeito.

– Mas podemos aprender! – Exclamou Sirena, apoiando sua amiga – Só temos de treinar muito, ler o mais que pudermos. Sei que iremos conseguir!

Ficaram as três se observando, em um impasse, e Petra sentiu que tinha de falar. Pigarreou, chamando a atenção das três, que a olharam com espanto, e falou hesitante:

– Pelo menos poderíamos tentar…

– Por favor…- Suplicou Serena, seus olhos cinza marejados de lágrimas e Rena, não aguentando, respondeu:

– Tá bom. – Elas sorriram, animadas com a aceitação, mas ela avisou – Mas, se não conseguirem, param imediatamente.

Sirena piscou os olhos, para limpar as lágrimas, e soltou uma gargalhada. As amigas sorriram em resposta. Jane olhou em volta e, vendo que ainda estavam sozinhas, falou:

– Somos grandinhas o suficiente para sabermos o que estamos fazendo. – E continuou, orgulhosa – Afinal, temos doze anos.

– Meninas, – Começou Rena, séria – o fato de vocês terem doze anos, não significa que sejam responsáveis.

– Ha ha ha. – Riu Serena com ironia. – Você é tão engraçada, Moony. Mas iremos provar a você que iremos conseguir. Você vai ver.

– Nem que demoremos anos tentando. – Continuou Jane, seriamente – Iremos nos tornar animargi e ajudar você a ultrapassar essas noites do mês.

Rena, sem conseguir evitar, sentiu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Emocionada demais para falar, se atirou para os braços de suas amigas, chorando copiosamente. Sentiu os braços delas a rodeando, afagando seus cabelos e sussurrando palavras confortantes.

Ela soube, naquele momento, que não ficaria sozinha. Suas amigas a ajudariam no que precisasse. Eram jovens e tinham o futuro pela frente. E ela desejava que, mesmo com Voldemort ameaçando a harmonia da sociedade bruxa, que conseguissem ser felizes.

FIM

Nota da Autora: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do fim. Agradeço todos os favoritos que recebi. Até um novo projeto. Bjs :D 


End file.
